mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Gamemaster
The Gamemaster is a minor protagonist who appears in The First Resistance, and a major antagonist who appears in Arena Battle, Majestic League, Death Race and The Last Resistance. History Early life Looking back, Jonathan Servastus' childhood was no different from that of any other normal child. It is difficult to believe that a child so innocent could grow into a villain so twisted and vile. Jonathan was born and raised on the sanctuary planet of Lamurix. He was upbrought by a loving, caring family, and was instilled with good morals. As a child, Joanthan grew to harbor a love of "games". He liked to play games, and create some of his own for his friends to play. This became one of Jonathan's main hobbies, and it stuck with him into adulthood. Another hobby of Jonathan's was one of science. An old scientist, by the name of Dr. Zed, had took notice of Jonathan's love for science, and decided to takehim under his wing. Jonathan was mentored by Dr. Zed, and he learned much under his education. He obtained knowledge in many scientific fields, including Bio-engineering, technology, weapons, and programming. These skillls seemed useless at the time they were learned, but they would come in handy to Jonathan later down the line... The First Resistance By this RP, Jonathan has matured into a young man, although still just as shy and timid as he had been before. On the day that a Ball was being held, Jonathan had been pressured to attend by his friends. Reluctantly, he ultimately decided go to the ball. At the Dance, Jonathan met a beautiful woman, named Martha. Almost at first sight, they fell in love. Jonathan felt too shy and apprehensive at first to go up to Martha, but his friend Eric finally convinced him to do so. Jonathan and Martha proceeded to dance, until a group of Xir'algath invaded and crashed the Ball. Fleeing from the violence, Jonathan teamed up with Eric, Martha, Dr. Zed, and others to form a band of survivors as they searched for a way to combat and defeat the Xir'algath. (Note: since the First Resistance RP is not yet completed as of this edition of the article, there is not much else to tell about this part of The Gamemaster's past. More details will be added accordingly as more is revealed in the RP) Pre-Arena Battle Years after the events of The First Resistance, The Gamemaster had already long established a reputation for himself in the Villain world, embarking on many ambitious and insane crimes. He established a base on the planet Earth, constructing and living in a secluded mansion in which to carry out his gams. 11 years before the events of Arena Battle, The Gamemaster travelled to a small, unsuspecting home in Brantwood, Michigan, Better known as The City of Heroes. There, he brutally slaughtered a family,a horrific event which traumatised their 14-year-old daughter, Sadie Volara. Seeing a great potential in Sadie's inner rage, The Gamemaster abducted the young girl, intending to train her and shape her into a weapon. And that he did. Over the course of 6 years, The Gamemaster subjected Sadie to brutal, high-intensity training. He often also physically and mentally abused her, thinking that it would help to unlock Sadie's more ferocious nature. Sadie eventually became the Gamemaster's closest servant, usually carrying out tasks such as delivering "contestants" for his twisted "games". One day, however, Sadie had had enough. During one of her "training" sessions, she snapped, and unlocked her shadow powers. The Gamemaster was caught off guard, and Sadie used the opportunity to attack and wound him, escaping from his mansion. Sadie had thought the Gamemaster to be dead after that point, but he had in fact survived, and was enraged by her betrayal. Arena Battle! In this RP, The Gamemater hosted one of his largest, most public games. It was a competition known as "Arena Battle", and it was held in Arena Magna on the planet of Speherus Magna. The game was under the guise of a gladiatoral tournamwnt in which warriors competed to win a $15 Million prize, but this was in fact a ruse to mask The Gamemaster's true intentions. In reality, he was trying to find a warrior who would be the best specimen to be used in his attempt tosuccesfully replicate an old experiment by The Infiite Empire, dubbed "Project: Ultimate". All the while, he schemed to meds with the players' minds, just for fun. At first, the tournament seemingly proceeded normally, with Arena Battle's contestants fighting in a few opening matches. Then, the plot began to thicken with the arrival of two new fighters: Mark Mcneil and Leadhead. Almost immediately, the Gamemaster could tell that Mark wouldn't stand a chance against the other warriors. And because of that, he carried a slight "sympathy" for the young glatorian. Sensing a tense rivalry between The Controller of Ice and Tarkur, The Gamemaster decided to put his first scheme at work. He sent his right-hand man, Eric, into the Barrackd at dark, wearing a ninja costume and equipped with a syringe stolen from Leadhead, filled with an icy blue fluid. Category:Characters